Oh Chad Dylan
by ZanessaLover247
Summary: set after 'battle of the network stars' Not really that good, but read and review anyway! :D I absolutly LOVED this episode and wished it would've ended with a kiss. Wouldn't we all though! Channy--Oneshot.


**Category: Sonny With A Chance**

**Title: Oh Chad Dylan**

**Reason: Because I would LOVE to be in love with Chad Dylan Cooper. :D**

**Summary: Set after 'Battle of the Network stars', some of the dialouge is used, which I don't own! :D**

* * *

From the second Sonny stepped on to set, I completely lost all concentration on making my movie perfect.

All I could think about was her. And her cute hair.

_Stupid cute._

The whole 'I'm Sonny Monroe and I really really hate Chad Dylan Cooper' thing was getting pretty old. So when I spoke the script to her, hinting at the feelings that I really did feel for her, and she rolled her eyes, I got pretty angry.

No one denies Chad Dylan Cooper.

And when she HAD to start lying about how I was the worst actor of our generation, something inside me snapped and I grabbed my megaphone.

"Cut, cut! Stop the lying!" I exclaimed into my obnoxious megaphone.

"You stop the lying!"

Oh, so you're going to start that again? Really Sonny? "You stop the lying"

"No YOU-"

"Stop, Stop! Stop being- Stop Just Stop it!"

Whoa, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Who knew Selena could be so irritable. Diva much?

"Gosh, I was wrong! You two should never be together." Selena let out a sigh as realization hit her hard. Hey, I tried to tell her!

Sonny turned to me, "Finally! I've been trying to tell her that all day."

"You've been trying to tell her that?" I gestured to myself, "I've been trying to tell her that too."

"Well I told her first!" A hint of a smirk could be seen in her smile, "She thinks she's some sort of… 'relationship wizard'"

"Yeah, look at her with her own… wizardry magic beans. Who does she think she is to tell us we can't like each other? Okay, If I want to like you_, I will_."

…Maybe I shouldn't have said that out loud.

My cheeks started to turn pink as she let out a sound of agreement, and I looked at her with confusion.

"Yeah, and If I want to like you… I will."

The smile on her face gave me the boost I needed to keep up the banter, "If I want to think you have pretty hair I **will.**"

"If I want to think you have sparkly eyes, I will."

Wait… she thinks my eyes are sparkly?

I let the words sink into my memory as Selena went on some rampage about something that I wasn't paying attention to.

The only words I heard was that she thought we were perfect for each other.

Sonny went on about wanting to call Selena, and I rolled my eyes at the way she was trying to put off the topic of what we'd just confessed to each other.

"Sonny?" I almost whispered, her words stopping as her eyes connected with my own.

"Do…" She blushed, "Do you really think I have pretty hair?"

She sounded so unsure of herself in that moment, and I made a mental note to make sure that Tony girl didn't hurt her feelings anymore.

I looked down at my feet, the reality of her question hitting me in the stomach. "I dunno." I blushed when I realized I had mumbled the words, and looked up to meet her eyes again, "Do you really think I have sparkly eyes?"

She blushed darker and brought one of her hands up to brush through my bangs, making my own cheeks crimson.

Sonny's eyes widened when she realized what she was doing, and her hand and head both snapped down simultaneously. "I don't know…"

My grin got bigger in those two seconds, and I tipped her head up to look at me with my hand.

"Sonny…" I took a deep, shaky, breath.

She blinked, "Yes Chad?"

"I wanted to tell you…" I chickened out, "I really need a Sonny now, do you want to be in my movie?"

Her eyes went down to my tie, "Um… yeah."

With regret, I stepped away from her, "Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"See you tomorrow at 9 for an audition." I snickered quietly as I walked away.

She groaned, "Really Chad? Really?"

I turned around slowly and brought the megaphone back up to my mouth, "You've got the part." She smiled and skipped back towards the So Random territory, and I watched her retreating figure with regret.

Before I could stop myself, my feet were taking me towards her, and somehow I was calling out her name loudly. She turned around with a confused look on her face as I approached her.

"I just forgot to do something." I smirked and leaned down quickly to press my lips against hers for a brief moment. When I pulled away, the shock in her eyes had been completely taken over by love and want.

"Chad…" She sighed and connected our lips again, fiery passion from our argument passed like an electric current in our lips.

I lifted her up and swung her around, her hands clutched my shoulders. As I pulled away, I gave her a huge grin, "I really like you Sonny Monroe."

I leaned down to kiss her neck lightly, and was rewarded by the breathy, "Oh Chad Dylan…" that came from her lips.

Somewhere a switch turned on me that day, and suddenly, I wasn't the most important thing in the world. The only thing that I was living for was suddenly in my arms, where she would stay forever.


End file.
